Broken Hearts:  Pathways to Purgatory
by protoomega
Summary: A spin-off from my Silent Hearts series, Pathways follows Kairi as she journeys through our world, after the events of Silent Hearts: Trial by Blood.  No specific pairings.  Enjoy, and please review!


K_e: Kosmos_emulator owns nothing, except the idea for the crossover!

**Broken Hearted:**

**Pathways to Purgatory**

**A Silent Hearts spin-off **

**By**

**Kosmos_emulator**

"_**When the Seventh Light meets**_

_**with the Seed of Destruction**_

_**Then the Light will be Darkened**_

_**and blood be spilt**_

_**To bring forth the Prince of the Air**_

_**And the Seventh of Light will be**_

_**The mother of all mankind's tears.**_

_**But the All Seeing Light,**_

_**knowing what must be**_

_**has prepared a way for Its will to succeed.**_

_**The heart of the Key, will find its completion**_

_**in the one who will be**_

_**the true Seventh Princess.**_

_**And, when the Dark-Light, the Key, and the Growing Light**_

_**meet in the field of blood**_

_**Dark will be Light, Destruction shall Cease**_

_**And the Once-Princess Must be Redeemed."**_

_**~The Prophecy of Lights **_

_Vweeeooop vweeeooop vwoop_

"Wow, this is bad. We've got a _bad_ one here boys."

Tired eyes opened, looked around.

"Miss! Miss, can you tell me your name?"

The eyes attempted to focus, but sweet oblivion was calling to her.

"Miss, your name? Shoot, she's crashing. Stay with me!"

"Let's get her out of here!"

"What is your name?"

Just before she fell back into the dark, she managed to whisper,

"Kairi."

And with that, she was gone.

"Let's go, go, go!"

The EMT's quickly got the girl's battered body loaded on a gurney, and in the back of the ambulance. In a flash, they were off to the hospital with their precious cargo.

Saul Alistaire walked down the hospital hallway away from the ER. He deftly avoided the busy nurses, while having his head buried in a patient's chart.

"Saul, wait!"

He turned around to look at the doctor behind him. "Yes ma'am?" he said.

"No need to be so formal, Saul," she giggled, "We've only been friends for years!"

"Ah, but you're the one who's a big shot doctor, while I'm just a lowly nurse. I'm supposed to be respectful, right Nikita?"

She laughed, punching his arm lightly, "Don't be a jerk. I just wanted to see if you heard about the latest patient? The one they brought in from out by the lake?"

Saul looked away in thought. "No, can't say I have," he replied, "Who was it?"

Nikita dragged to a nearby alcove. "No one knows," she whispered, "but some guy fishing saw her lying by the lake and called nine-one-one. Said she was covered in blood, and it looked like some rust too. When the EMT boys got there, she was barely conscious, and only managed to tell them her name-Kairi. No one knows where she came from, or what happened to her! But, I heard from Emmy in the ER, that the girl had severe bruising, like she'd been beaten. They also said she had some major trauma to her throat, like she was forced to swallow a really big, sharp object. But, and this is the really weird bit, Emmy said there was nothing in her stomach! Weird, huh?"

Saul blinked, "Huh. That is weird. Have the police checked missing persons or anything yet? I mean, someone should have reported her missing, right?"

Nikita shook her head, "I haven't heard, and we won't know until she wakes up. If she wakes up, that is. It sounds like she was seriously abused. Want to go take a look? She's out of surgery, and in ICU three."

"Let's go, then."

So the two intrepid investigators stealthily made their way through the hospital to the girl-Kairi's-room. They quietly opened the door and slipped in. Saul walked up to the bed.

"Wow, that looks like it hurt," he winced. Indeed it did look painful, for the girl's body was covered in deep, angry purple bruises and a plethora of cuts, tiny and big, shallow and deep. Several of her bones had been set, and one eye was swollen completely shut.

"How could anyone take that much damage and still survive?"

"Yeah. Guess the human body is pretty amazing isn't Saul?"

He nodded, "True. Why would anyone do this to her? Or to anyone? It doesn't make sense."

"I really don't know. Poor thing, oh, I hope she makes it!"

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life, "Paging Doctor Bell, room 12. Doctor Bell, room 12"

Nikita turned to Saul, "Come on, that's me. We've gotta go."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go," Saul muttered, and they turned to leave the room.

But even as they went out into the busy hospital, neither could forget the strange girl in room three.

"Ah, finally. That was a long day." Saul murmured to himself as he walked into his apartment. He took off his coat, tossing it aside. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a slice of leftover pizza from the fridge, and then sat down at his laptop. After it booted up, he pulled up a Word file, and started typing.

"Let's see. When I last wrote for this story, Sora was just starting a journey in another new world. Wonder what'll happen to him, Donald, and Goofy?"

After a few minutes of fruitless typing, Saul decided to check the reviews for his story, and stumbled upon a picture Nikita had sent him.

"Oh, sweet! I've never seen that pic of Kairi and Sora before. Wonder where she finds the cool art?"

As he looked at the image, something was nagging at him. Saul squinted at the picture, trying to think.

_What is it about this that seems so familiar?_, he wondered.

Suddenly, it clicked, and his eyes widened in shock.

"No. Way. NO WAY! It can't be! The girl from room three is KAIRI?"

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there it is! Just remember, I owns nothing. Nothing at all. So no suing of the K_e, okies?


End file.
